


Seven Sins Prompt.

by ScarletRune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Writing, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRune/pseuds/ScarletRune
Summary: Prompt: Write seven poems dealing with the seven deadly sins. You can't use their names.





	Seven Sins Prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> It's seven separate poems/mini stories. But also one big poem/mini story.
> 
> Now beta read.

**The feeling inside of you that you Do. Not. Like.**

It’s the swell in your chest and the warm feeling when someone tells you  
“You’re amazing”  
And they mean it.

It’s the feeling of glass shattering your insides and the warm blood, that isn’t warm anymore, gushing from your wounds.

You could have asked for help, but the cost was just too much.

**The feeling you mother always attributed to you.**

When you didn’t risk spending your own money because you knew she wouldn’t have any in just a moment.  
Feeling your mother’s praise, which isn’t praise, is the closest thing you’re going to get.

**That feeling only belongs to you**.  
It’s two feelings so closely knit together in your mind and heart that you can no longer separate them.

The feeling you know so well, but not in a way people expect.

It’s not the feeling of want for your partner, the enjoyment you feel when you can see what you’re doing to them and how they enjoy it and want more.  
It is not want.  
It’s the feeling of someone else’s lips on yours, forbidden and secret. Someone who isn’t your partner. It’s the secret excitement you feel, the one you can’t share with anyone.  
It is not want.  
It destroys.

**The feeling you don’t know.**

But you think it feels full. Too full. Like a snake or a worm who’s bitten on to their own end and can’t stop eating it. The feeling of never enough and more, more, more.  
Of always waiting for more words of praise because one isn’t enough. One word won’t make your stomach stop hurting like millions of tiny butterflies with needles for wings have made your stomach their home. And how dare they?! But you just need one more word. Just one more, please? You know you limit.  
Just one.

**This feeling is blind and all seeing at the same time.**

This is a feeling that made you who you are or made sure you did not become that.  
The blinding white light that made you break a nose in kindergarten because someone just wouldn’t stop poking you and it hurt and you felt things you were too small to feel and why do tiny bodies feel such things. Tiny bodies can’t hold feeling that big and blinding.    
But when they grow. When they grow, it’s no longer blinding. Because now you can see it all. Every little string that isn’t in between the lines. You can hurt a person more with words than any person could with their fist. Because this feeling is not fire and all consuming.  
It’s ice. Slowly chilling you to your bones until you can’t move a single cell in your body without destroying something.

**This feeling is like no other.**  
You never know if this is a feeling or a choice. Did you decide to do nothing or did you feel nothing. Guilt eats away at you when you see others doing what you should.  
But you just don’t want to.  
Or did you choose not to?

**Author's Note:**

> The different sins in order of appearance:  
> Pride, Greed, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth.
> 
> I also assigned them colors. But I don't know how to ad them here so I'll just tell you:  
> Pride - Red, Greed - Dark Green (Think the forest floor), Envy - Sick yellowy/green, Lust - Pink with a hint of purple, Gluttony - Dark purple, Wrath - Dirty light grey and Sloth - Blue.


End file.
